


Boyfriend 7

by BellaMorgan



Series: Boyfriend [7]
Category: The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaMorgan/pseuds/BellaMorgan
Summary: Magnus and Alec have a simple date.





	Boyfriend 7

Alec slid into the booth at Tiki’s opposite of Magnus with a huge smile and a deep sigh, a movement that seems counterintuitive to Magnus but Alec made it effortless. 

“Where the hell have you been?” Magnus asked after Alec reached over to give him a quick kiss then sat back on his side of the booth. It had been two days since he heard from Alec, then an hour ago he got a text to meet him here. He had half a mind not to show up, but then it had been two days since he seen or heard from his boyfriend. He tried texting and calling but it always rang and rang before his voicemail picked up. He tired Jace, Izzy, and Clary then. No one was picking up and he vowed that if he had to wait any longer, he was going to storm the gates of the New York Institute. 

“Grounded.” Alec sat back, picking up the water that was Magnus’. “Jace got us all in trouble and none us were allowed to leave or use a cellphone. We trained 15 hours a day for the last two days. 

“And you are smiling about that?” Magnus huffed. 

That caused Alec to drop his smile, “No, I was smiling because I got to see you. We got out of house arrest an hour ago and I came straight here after texting you.”

“Why didn’t you come to the apartment?”

“I’m sick of being at the apartment. I wanted to go out in public, now that I can and be with you officially out.”

Magnus couldn’t really fault him for that, it did feel nice to see more than the walls of his apartment, besides they had an extraordinary wall outside this place that he could push Alec up against after they ate. Alec stood up then, came around the booth and forced Magnus to move in as he sat down next to him. “You are quite happy with yourself, Mr. Lightwood.”

Alec smiled again; he kissed Magnus’ cheek. “I’ve missed you.”

“Always so straightforward.”

“Would you want me to change?” Alec leaned back, Magnus didn’t seem so happy to see him. Maybe sitting with him was a mistake. Perhaps he should have just spoken to him over the phone instead of coming out. He pulled back to sit closer to the edge of the booth; he wanted a better look at him. 

“No, it’s a relief from the rest of you Lightwoods.”

He sounded snippy to Alec and he knew he had a right to be, it must have been hard to not talk to him. He had left early the next morning without a proper goodbye but Jace had called him four times and he needed to be home. He had the best night with Magnus and then left. His leaving also sucked for him. “Magnus,” Alec didn’t frown but he didn’t smile either. “I’m sorry, Jace is an idiot. But I’m here now, can you just be nice.”

“I am nice. I give my boyfriend a perfectly good blow job and he disappears for two days.” Magnus sounded like a child even to himself. 

Alec got up and went back around to his side. “I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t wake you because you looked so peaceful while sleeping. I didn’t know Jace was going to fuck up and get us locked up with my parents. Clary got locked up as well which caused her to fight with Jace and during training I was his punch bag.”

“Did he hurt you?” Magnus raised his eyebrows at him; he hated his voice from before. 

“Yeah, but I gave as good as I got.”

“Come here,” Magnus raised himself up to reach over the table, he met Alec half way and pulled him into a deep kiss, the need he felt over the last few days pouring into his kiss. After a minute, he sat back in his side. “I was worried about you.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Alec had officially stolen Magnus’ water as his own. “I held Jace down while Izzy and Clary got their hits in as well. The entire two days didn’t work out well for him.”

Magnus laughed at that, “Finally.”

“I’m here now and I don’t have to be back to the Institute until 10pm, so we have five hours.” Alec kept talking in such a rush. 

Magnus got a smile in; it went straight to his eyes. His boyfriend was in such a rush like he wanted to get out of his date fast so they could go elsewhere. He knew what Alec wanted, he wanted to be alone in his apartment but he didn’t want them to be just about the private times, it made Magnus’ smile deepen. He had fallen so completely head over heels for his Shadowhunter. He also couldn’t blame him, he would have loved to continue from the few nights before but he also wanted more than a physical relationship with Alec. The waitress came by and they order please another water for Magnus since he had been stolen right out from underneath him.

“So, tell me. What did the blonde idiot do this time?” Magnus had waited long enough. 

“You remember when Jace called during our-” Alec froze not knowing what to call it. 

“Extracurricular activities?”

“Yes, those-” Alec pointed at him, “Well I told him I don’t care if you lie just tell my parents something because I wasn’t leaving.”

“Yes, I remember. I was having my way with your abs but I could still hear.” Magnus smirked at the deep blush that crept up Alec’s neck. 

“He told my parents that while on patrol that night, I met a mundane girl and I was on a date.”

Magnus froze, “He did what?”

“Then when they questioned Izzy and Clary about it the story changed so much that Jace obviously got caught in the lie. And got us all in trouble. Hence he’s an idiot.” 

“Out of everything he could have gone with?” Magnus just stared at his cup; he was going to hurt Jace the next time he saw him. He knew a few spells that would hurt without leaving a mark; maybe he could get away with one of those. “Are you sure you want him as your parabatai? But I guess there’s no going back now, is there?”

Alec laughed, “Nope.” He moved his seat again, sitting over on the other side of the booth next to Magnus, he wanted to feel him, to be nearer to him. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t. I was worried.”

“I hope you didn’t think I regretted anything, because, I didn’t.” Alec felt so profoundly sorry for Jace being an idiot but he was with Magnus and he didn’t want to fight or deal with anything else Jace related at the moment. He wanted to focus on Magnus and being with him.

Magnus didn’t want to share his doubts but Alec was reading his mind and he wanted to be honest, “I would be lying if I said the thought never crossed my mind.”

“I’m sorry.” Alec leaned in close to whisper to him, “I’m so sorry. I could never regret you or anything we do. I love us.”

Magnus turned his head to catch Alec in a kiss; he suddenly didn’t want to be in public anymore. Alec bit his lip and Magnus opened with a sigh; he was content to just stay with their mouths connected forever. He had to deepen the kiss but Alec beat him to it, slipping his tongue between his lips. The kiss was quickly becoming too much for their very public seat. Magnus pulled back first and noticed for the first time they had food on the table. He had been so lost in Alec that he didn’t notice the waitress bringing their food. That was dangerous for him, Alec’s lips could bring him to his knees. 

“Let’s eat. There’s somewhere I want to go after this.” Alec smiled at him, digging into his fries first. 

Magnus smiled and just watched him eat for a minute. He wasn’t starving but it was clear Alec was and he had more plans for them passed here. It excited him to see Alec so excited to just be near him. There was something deep in him that knew it wasn’t just sex that Alec was after but a part of him wished that’s what Alec wanted from him right now as if to verify that what they had already done was okay and hint at what was still to come. 

“Aren’t you eating?” Alec questioned.

“Yep.” Magnus nodded, getting a bite of his fries now. 

~~~

Magnus stared at the gate before them, “Here? You wanted to go here?” He looked at Alec then back to the open gate before them. “Why?”

Alec felt himself backing down, “Clary was talking about it.” He felt Magnus staring at him again; Alec was turning sheepish on him. He was committed now; he had to explain, “She was talking about it with Izzy about wanting to bring Jace here. Something about what all New Yorkers did at least once with those they date.”

Magnus nodded, he had to smile, the same straightforward logic Alec used in the rest of life was being applied to his dating style as well. Clary wasn’t wrong, and neither was Alec for listening to him. This was not the first time Magnus had been here on a date, it just seemed so mundane and Magnus was a little surprised that Alec even knew that this was a date spot. There was no way he was going to turn him down, whether he wanted to do it or not; Alec wanted to and that was the only reason he needed. 

“It's very popular, maybe because kids can’t get in trouble with their parents for being here. I’m sure Clary’s been here a lot of dates.” Magnus put his hand in Alec’s twining their fingers together, “Let’s go for a walk.” Magnus stepped forward bringing Alec with him, through the open gate of Central Park. The very center of Manhattan. It was a favorite of Magnus’, more so after hours when it was dark and you could just be alone. 

“I’ve only been here when it was to deal with fairy business.” Alec kept pace with Magnus; he wasn’t used to the mundane’s staring at him though, mainly they were staring at Magnus. It didn’t matter the gender; he had already gotten used to Magnus getting many stares when they were visible to the world. 

“I’ve been here on dates, it always seemed an odd spot to take a date but I understand the appeal. It's hard to be romantic while taking a walk through the skyscrapers.” Magnus paused next to a tree, he pulled Alec to him, keeping their fingers locked together. “One day, I’m going to take you to Japan in the springtime. Take you for a walk through the cherry blossom trees while they are in bloom. You will fall in love with a flower.”

Alec smiled, just staring at him. It was such a simple date. “Those are the pink flower trees, right?” Alec has seen a photo of them before, they had to study all kinds of facts from different countries and he remembered them being popular in the Asian countries. 

“Yep,” He popped the ‘p’ for added effect, “They are amazing to walk through when they are falling. The air is just that perfect springtime temperature that makes it all the more romantic.” Magnus looked around; they were semi-alone in their little corner of the tree he took them too. “Would you like to know what couples do while taking a stroll in the park?” He let go of his hand then, just standing in front of him.

Alec frowned, Clary didn’t talk about anything other than a walk. “What?”

“Oh, my innocent Shadowhunter. This.” Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and brought him in for a kiss; this one was not going to be quick if Magnus had anything to do with it. He wanted to pick up where they left off at the diner when their food had arrived. He tilted his head to get a better angle. 

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus, stepping forward to push him against the tree. He used a hand to steady them and not force Magnus so hard against the bark. He swallowed Magnus’ grunt of surprise when he felt the tree hit his back. The fresh air of the park was getting to him, opening his senses. He loved their time in the apartment but the same four walls became too much. He wanted a change; he wanted a date. He felt Magnus smile against his lips, “What?” He asked breathlessly. 

“I couldn’t help but think how good you feel. I’ve missed you.” Magnus licked his lips, locked in their embrace. 

“I’m so sorry. I should have tried harder to get a hold of you.” Alec did feel horrible about the whole situation. “I broke into my parent’s office to get my phone back or send a fire message but they came back early both times.”

“You actually broke into their office?” Magnus asked, locking his arms tighter around Alec’s neck when he tried to step back. “Stay close to me.” He finally spoke when Alec tried stepping back again. 

“Someone might see.”

“I don’t care.” Magnus kissed him, this time it was quick. “We have to make up for the last two days of no touching.”

“I like this.” Alec blurted out.

“I like touching you too.” Magnus raised his eyebrows with a suggestive push of his hips against his boyfriend. 

Alec felt himself push back before he realized it, “No-” He saw Magnus’ eyes narrowing, “I mean yes, I like touching you too and being touched, of course. But I meant going out on a date with you.” Alec sighed with the feeling of being so close to Magnus for a long moment. “The fresh air, the clear skies, its just nice to be out with you.”

“You do have a way with words, Alexander.” Magnus dropped his arms and pushed him back, “Come on, let’s do what we came here for, let’s walk.” Instead of taking his hand, Magnus looped an arm through Alec’s, holding onto to his elbow. “Then you can walk me home and give me a very long goodnight kiss with a lot of touching.” They started walking at a slow but steady pace, “And maybe, if your lucky, I’ll even give you some tongue action.”

Alec laughed at him; this was just what he needed after Jace was out to ruin his life. He knew Jace was just trying to help, but he would have to pay him back for his horrible help preferably with something that wouldn’t get him in trouble the same way Jace got them all in trouble.

They made a long loop around part of the park before Magnus pointed out they were running out of time and turned them towards his apartment. They spent that time talking, mainly Magnus speaking and Alec listening. When they made it to Magnus’ apartment, Alec did as instructed and gave Magnus a very lengthy kiss which, thanks to Magnus, did include his tongue. Alec hated saying goodbye but by 930, he had to say it in order to make it back to the Institute in time. He didn’t need another reason to be under house arrest. Magnus yelled his typical, ‘call me’ line before he raced off with a wave. Alec did call him that night and fell asleep while on the phone.

**The End.**


End file.
